


The Fall Will Kill You

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has a problem</p><p>1MW 100drabble/icon challenge prompt, Fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Will Kill You

There was that old saying “It’s the fall that’ll kill you” Eliot wasn’t so sure about that. Or maybe it would kill him. Just that it wasn’t the fall you’d expect. He sat at the bar, his hands folded in front of him, staring off into space. It’ had been. It had been a hell of a day and he wanted nothing more than to be able to process everything. He didn’t fall off a building or a moving car or anything else like how he normally injured himself. No, this was much worse. He fell in love with Parker.


End file.
